Siete Recuerdos
by Gordafabi
Summary: La Santa Sede oía atentamente cada palabra del viejo rey, mientras bebía su café con leche. Veía sus gestos, sus reflexiones… - "Parece mentira" – Pensó – "aun recuerdo su bautismo, la curiosidad con que me miraba" – Sonríe melancólicamente, oyendo decir al rey que su sueño siempre fue el futuro de España. Breves relatos sobre los recuerdos de la Santa Sede sobre el Rey Juan Carlos
1. Primer Recuerdo

Hola chicos y no tan chicos xD! Si, hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo. El liceo me ha tenido muy ocupada, tareas y más tareas. Mas labor social, ya se imaginaran! Pero…

He decidido hacer un fanfic sobre la abdicación del Rey de España: Juan Carlos I. Cuando vi su biografía y leí que conoció a 7 papas, me llamo muchísimo la atención. Yo conocí a este rey por el famoso "¡¿Por qué no te callas?!" que le dirigió a mi famoso "Comandante Supremo", a mi antiguo presidente: Hugo Chávez Frías.

En fin, cuando leí lo de los papas que conoció me pareció un buen fanfic para mi OC del Vaticano. Yo siempre he pensado que España y la Santa Sede son cercanos y muy unidos. Tienen mucha historia juntos…

Quiero aclarar que este fanfic solo será, bueno… un fanfic. No pretendo hacerle proselitismo a nadie ni a ninguna cuestión política. Solo es una idea que quiero plasmar en un fanfic, solo eso.

Sin más que decir… Espero que disfruten ;)

**Siete Recuerdos**

La Santa Sede oía atentamente cada palabra del viejo rey, mientras bebía su café con leche. Veía sus gestos, sus reflexiones… - "Parece mentira" – Pensó – "aun recuerdo su bautismo, la curiosidad con que me miraba" – Sonríe melancólicamente, oyendo decir al rey que su sueño siempre fue el fututo de España.

Cuando más se levanto le avisaron, el rey de España había abdicado a favor de su hijo, el Príncipe Felipe. Prendió la televisión de su cuarto, sentándose en su cama. Aun tenia sueño, pero esperaba que el noticiero italiano tradujera el mensaje que seguro diría el rey como despedida. Así lo hizo.

Ya empezando su discurso, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que vio al rey, en ese entonces era apenas un bebe…

"_Corría el año 1938. La Familia Real de España estaba de exilio en Italia, desde la proclamación de la Segunda Republica en su país* en 1931. Hacia nueve meses seguía con curiosidad el embarazo de la señora María de las Mercedes de Borbón*. Cuando podía hablaba un poco con ella, comentando los pormenores de su embarazo y el destino de su país._

_Y sucedió, un 5 de Enero de 1938 vino al mundo __**Juan Carlos Alfonso Víctor María de Borbón y Borbón-Dos Sicilias, **__futuro heredero del trono de España. Su mama estaba feliz, su padre, también Juan, orgulloso*._

_Días después acordaron con el Cardenal Secretario de la Santa Sede la fecha del bautismo, se haría el 26 de Enero en la Capilla de la Orden de Malta, en Roma._

_Ya llegado el día, la Santa Sede se dirigió con monseñor Eugenio Pacelli al bautismo. Cuando entro a la iglesia se santiguo, al igual que Monseñor. Tuvo la oportunidad de hablar brevemente con la madre y el padre de la criatura. También converso con sus padrinos: La abuela paterna, Victoria Eugenia* y su abuelo materno, __Carlos Tancredo de Borbón-Dos Sicilias__._

_La ceremonia transcurrió normalmente, como todas las demás. Solo que en esta tuvo una peculiaridad. La señora María le pidió que cargara el bebe, pero Vaticano se negó, excusándose, hacía mucho tiempo que no cargaba niños – Por favor Sor María, insisto – y la miro a los ojos – él lo haría… - le comento, casi susurrando. La Santa Sede supo a quien se refería, sonriendo tímidamente._

_La señora le paso el bebe a sus brazos, ella lo recibió, aun un poco dudosa. Era un bebe como los demás: delicado, tierno y muy menudito. Pero hubo algo que siempre recordara de ese día. El bebe cuando más le vio los ojos, se removió inquieto, moviendo sus manitos a su cara, como intentando tocarla. Ella sonrió, enterneciéndose y riéndose internamente del bebe._

_A unos pasos, monseñor Eugenio Pacelli* sonrió también de la situación. No siempre veía a su representación sonreír, "menos en estos tiempos que corren" – Pensó de súbito– _

_Años más tarde, monseñor sería elegido Papa, escogiendo por nombre __**Pio XII**__"_

Catilina sonríe, recordando a un Juan Carlos más pequeño, y también recuerda la frase que a susurros le dijo la reina de aquel entonces. La Santa Sede vuelve a tomar un poco de café, no entendiendo porque ese recuerdo, justamente el susurro, le viene ahora. Se encoje de hombros, intentando oír más atentamente las palabras del ya saliente rey.

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto? ¿Lo continuo? ¿Por qué la Santa Sede recordó mucho las palabras de la reina? Todo eso y mucho más en la saga **Siete Recuerdos** xD Serán siete capítulos, es decir, siete por los siete papas que conoció a lo largo de su vida el señor Juan Carlos.

Explicación de los asteriscos:

**Desde la proclamación de la Segunda Republica en su país:** La **Segunda República Española** fue el régimen político democrático que existió en España entre el 14 de abrilde 1931 (fecha de la **proclamación de la República**, en sustitución de la monarquía de Alfonso XIII) y el 1 de abril de 1939 (fecha del final de la Guerra Civil Española, que dio paso a la dictadura del general Francisco Franco Bahamonde). El numeral «segunda» obedece a la necesidad de distinguirlo del anterior periodo republicano, la Primera República Española (1873-1874).

**La señora María de las Mercedes de Borbón: ****María de las Mercedes de Borbón-Dos Sicilias y Orleans** (Madrid, 23 de diciembre de 1910 – Teguise (Lanzarote), 2 de enero de 2000), princesa de las Dos Sicilias, princesa de la Casa de Borbón con las mismas dignidades y honores que los infantes de España (concesión de Alfonso XIII al nacer), infanta de España y condesa de Barcelona por matrimonio (1935-2000).

Nació en el denominado Palacio de Villamejor, en el cual residían sus padres y que es la actual sede del Ministerio de Administraciones Públicas, Paseo de la Castellana, 3, de Madrid. Una placa en el edificio recuerda este hecho. En 1929 le fue concedida la Banda de la Real Orden de la Reina María Luisa y en 1988 la Banda de Dama de la Real y Distinguida Orden Española de Carlos III, grado creado pocos años antes.

**Su padre, también Juan, orgulloso: ****Juan de Borbón y Battenberg** (Palacio Real de La Granja de San Ildefonso, Segovia , 20 de junio de 1913 –Pamplona, Navarra, 1 de abril de 1993), tercer hijo de Alfonso XIII, fue jefe de la Casa Real de España en el exilio desde el 15 de enero de 1941 hasta el 14 de mayo de 1977. Ese día, en un discurso dado en el Palacio de la Zarzuela, hizo renuncia oficial de sus derechos en favor de su hijo el rey Juan Carlos I, reservándose para sí el uso del título de conde de Barcelona, inherente a los soberanos españoles. De haber reinado, Juan de Borbón lo habría hecho como **Juan III de España**, y diversos sectores monárquicos propugnan que se le reconozca como rey a pesar de no haber reinado (al igual que Juan I y Luis XVII de Francia). Como tal está enterrado en el Panteón Real del Monasterio de El Escorial.

**Esta orgulloso de su hijo en el fanfic porque es el primer hijo varón, y como tal, el sucesor. Primero nació una niña, **María del Pilar Alfonsa Juana Victoria Luisa Ignacia de Todos los Santos en 1936. Si, un nombre muy largo xD

**La abuela paterna, Victoria Eugenia: ****Victoria Eugenia Julia Ena de Battenberg** (Castillo de Balmoral, Aberdeenshire, Escocia, 24 de octubre de 1887– Lausana, Suiza, 15 de abril de 1969) fue la reina consorte de España por su matrimonio con el rey Alfonso XIII. Era nieta de la reina Victoria I del Reino Unido, y abuela paterna del actual monarca español, Juan Carlos I.

**Carlos de Borbón y Borbón,****infante de España** (bautizado con los nombres italianos de _Carlo Maria Francesco di Assisi Pasquale Fernando Antonio di Padova Francesco di Paola Alfonso Andrea Avelino Tancredi di Borbone_).1Nacido en Gries (actual barrio de Bolzano en Italia, entonces Bozen, Imperio Austro-Húngaro) el 10 de noviembrede 1870 y fallecido en Sevilla el 11 de noviembre de 1949. Fue el segundo hijo del príncipe Alfonso de Borbón-Dos Sicilias y Austria y de María Antonieta de Borbón-Dos Sicilias y sobrino del último rey de las Dos Sicilias, Francisco II.

**Monseñor Eugenio Pacelli: ****Pío XII** (en latín, _Pius PP. XII_), de nombre secular **Eugenio Maria Giuseppe Giovanni Pacelli** (Roma, Italia, 2 de marzo de 1876 – Castel Gandolfo, Italia, 9 de octubre de 1958), fue elegido papa número 260, cabeza visible de la Iglesia católica, y soberano de la Ciudad del Vaticano desde el 2 de marzo de 1939 hasta su muerte en 1958. El papa Benedicto XVI lo declaró _venerable_ el 19 de diciembre de 2009.

Antes de su elección al papado, Pacelli se desenvolvió como secretario de la Congregación de Asuntos Eclesiásticos Extraordinarios, nuncio papal y cardenal secretario de Estado, desde donde pudo alcanzar la conclusión de varios concordatos internacionales con estados europeos y americanos, entre los que destacó el Concordato imperial (en alemán, _Reichskonkordat_), con la Alemania Nacionalsocialista, firmado en 1933 y aún en parte vigente. Por otra parte, Pacelli tuvo un influjo decisivo en la redacción de la carta encíclica de Pío XI titulada _Mit brennender Sorge_ a los obispos alemanes, del 14 de marzo de 1937, que significó una advertencia severa al régimen del Tercer Reich.

**Si no lo saben, mi versión del vaticano se llama Catilina Vargas. Pero su nombre de monja es Sor María.**

**Cometen ^^**


	2. Segundo Recuerdo

**Siete Recuerdos**

Mientras seguía oyendo sus palabras, recordó la segunda vez que tuvo un contacto más directo con él. La situación de su viejo amigo, España, estaba en un "abstracta" calma. Ya se acabo la guerra civil de dicho país. Si. Pero no termino como muchos lo hubieran querido.

El jefe de gobierno de España fue Francisco Franco*, un militar que participo en la guerra civil que afecto mucho a Antonio. Resultando vencedor su bando, se quedo como jefe de estado desde un 30 de Enero de 1938, hasta un 8 de Junio de 1973, falleciendo meses después.

La Santa Sede mira la pantalla de forma melancólica. Eran los tiempos de la guerra fría*, los tiempos donde y Rusia (en ese entonces, Unión Soviética) empezaron a emerger como potencias, los tiempos donde Europa poco a poco fue decayendo de lo que alguna vez fue, quedando actualmente pequeños trazos de esos grandes tiempos*.

Ella niega lentamente con la cabeza, poniendo su taza de café en una mesita cercana. Recordar puede ser dulce algunas veces, pero también queda el sabor amargo de los malos y viejos recuerdos. Pero aun así… cierra los ojos.

"_Corría el año 1961. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Juan Carlos era un bebe. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. Un hombre que hacía poco había llamado muchísimo la atención por el revólver y su hermano, cuando apenas tenía 18 años._

_Pero ese no fue el motivo de contactarla. Se contacto con la Santa Sede por un motivo: Matrimonio. Desde hacía unos meses, el joven Juan Carlos conoció un 8 de Junio de dicho año a la señorita __Sofía Margarita Victoria Federica, princesa de Grecia y Dinamarca, en la boda de los Duques de Kent._

_Desde que la vio, según se lo dijo en una carta al Papa Juan XXIII*, quedo encantando con ella. Pero había un problema para la nueva pareja: La religión de la señorita Sofía era Ortodoxa, la religión de Juan Carlos era católica, debía haber un permiso especial del papa para el casamiento._

_Aun recuerda como Juan XXIII la miro amable, como ya conociendo la decisión. Ella asintió, estaba de acuerdo: que el joven español se case con su querida princesa Sofía. El papa escribió la respuesta de la carta, dándole su autorización y todos los permisos necesarios para la boda. Y por petición de su representación, un saludo cordial y buenos deseos a España, de parte de ella y de todos los presentes._

_Un año más tarde, el 14 de Mayo de 1962, contrajeron matrimonio en Atenas, celebrándose tres ceremonias: __la primera por el rito__católico__en la__Catedral de San Dionisio Areopagita__, la segunda por lo civil en el Palacio Real y la tercera por el rito__ortodoxo__en la__Catedral Metropolitana de Atenas__._

_Después llegaron los hijos: La infanta Elena, duquesa de Lugo, en 1963, La infanta Cristina, duquesa de Palma, en 1965 y finalmente el actual Príncipe de Asturias: Felipe de Borbón, en 1968, casado con Letizia Ortiz"_

Catilina vuelve a abrir los ojos. Pensando que los tiempos han cambiado demasiado rápido en tan poco tiempo. Un ejemplo de dicho cambio es Juan Carlos, primero lo conoce de bebe, en brazos de su madre, mas tarde lo ve como un joven heredero al trono, años después como Rey de España y con esposa, para verlo envejecer lentamente, hasta en la actualidad, donde abdica al trono.

Suspira pesadamente, aun con su mente llena de recuerdos…

**Continuara…**

¿Les gusto?

No sé si el papa de ese entonces le envió una carta al joven Juan Carlos. Lo puse para mostrar el segundo recuerdo de la santa sede con el rey, donde explico la autorización que hizo el papa. También para mostrar la situación de ese tiempo y como estaba Europa, comparándola con la actual Europa.

**Francisco Franco**: **Francisco Franco Bahamonde** (Ferrol, La Coruña, 4 de diciembre de 1892 – Madrid, 20 de noviembre de 1975), conocido como **Francisco Franco**, el **Caudillo**, el **Generalísimo** o simplemente **Franco**, fue un militar y dictador español, integrante del Golpe de Estado en España de julio de 1936 contra el gobierno democrático de la Segunda República, que desembocó en la Guerra Civil Española. Fue investido como jefe supremo del bando sublevado el 1 de octubre de 1936, ejerciendo como jefe de Estado de España desde el término del conflicto hasta su fallecimiento en 1975, y como jefe de Gobierno entre 1938 y 1973.

**Eran los tiempos de la guerra fría: **La **Guerra Fría** fue un enfrentamiento político, económico, social, militar, informativo e incluso deportivo que tuvo lugar durante el siglo XX, desde 1945 (fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial) hasta el fin de la URSS (que ocurrió entre 1989 con la caída del muro de Berlín y 1991 con el golpe de Estado en la URSS), entre los bloques occidental-capitalista liderado por Estados Unidos, y oriental-comunista liderado por la Unión Soviética. Las razones de este enfrentamiento fueron esencialmente ideológicas y políticas.

Si bien estos enfrentamientos no llegaron a desencadenar una guerra mundial, la entidad y la gravedad de los conflictos económicos, políticos e ideológicos, que se comprometieron, marcaron significativamente gran parte de la historia de la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Las dos superpotencias ciertamente deseaban implantar su modelo de gobierno en todo el planeta.

Los límites temporales del enfrentamiento se ubican entre 1945 y 1947 (fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y fin de la posguerra, respectivamente) hasta 1985 (inicio de la Perestroika) y 1991 (disolución de la Unión Soviética).

Ninguno de los dos bloques tomó nunca acciones directas contra el otro, razón por la que se denominó al conflicto «guerra fría».

**Los tiempos donde Europa poco a poco fue decayendo de lo que alguna vez fue, quedando actualmente pequeños trazos de esos grandes tiempos**: Eso se los dejo como reflexión. Muchos dicen que Europa está en una gran decadencia, frente a EEUU (sobre todo ese) y el mundo en general. **Yo lo dejo a su interpretación…**

**Papa ****Juan XXIII: ****Juan XXIII** (latín: _Ioannes PP. XXIII_), de nombre secular **Angelo Giuseppe Roncalli** (Sotto il Monte, Bérgamo, Lombardía, Italia, 25 de noviembre de 1881 - Ciudad del Vaticano, 3 de junio de 1963), fue el papa número 261 de la Iglesia católica entre 1958 y 1963.

En su dilatada labor apostólica, ocupó varios cargos de relevancia en la Iglesia católica en el período de preguerra. Como obispo titular de Areopoli y, más tarde, de Mesembria, desempeñó el cargo de visitador apostólico en Bulgaria desde 1925, luego como delegado apostólico en la misma Bulgaria desde 1931. Fue designado arzobispo titular de Mesembria y delegado apostólico en Turquía y Grecia el 30 de noviembre de 1934, cargo que desempeñó durante la mayor parte de la segunda guerra mundial. A fines de 1944 fue designado nuncio apostólico en Francia, donde permaneció hasta 1953. Creado cardenal presbítero de _S. Prisca_ en el consistorio de ese año, fue patriarca de Venecia hasta su elección como sumo pontífice en el cónclave de octubre de 1958. Su pontificado, relativamente breve, fue sin embargo sumamente intenso. Convoco el Concilio Vaticano II.

**Dejen Comentarios ^^**


	3. Tercer Recuerdo

Hola! Vamos con otro capitulo. Lamento si algunas letras quedan pegadas, tal vez sea porque seque unas partes de la información de internet, y aunque yo las despegue, quedan pegadas.

Sin más que decir… espero que les guste ^^

**Siete Recuerdos**

El rey ya empezaba a llegar al final de su discurso. La Santa Sede todavía seguía metida en sus recuerdos.

Le daba un poco de melancolía porque no era el único rey español que abdicaba al trono, recuerda a Carlos I y su hijo Felipe II*, sobre todo ese. Nunca olvidaría como España, en ese entonces aun joven, le menciono con gusto, casi saboreando las palabras "Mi imperio, donde no se pone el sol", sonriendo al instante. Ella se limito a asentir, sonriéndole lo más dulce posible, esperando que… cuando ya no haya imperio, la caída no fuese tan dura. Esa idea se veía tan lejana. Recordaba perfectamente que aun se hallaba un poco enojada con el.*

"_El tiempo paso… Y un 1898 llego*…"_

Que equivocada estaba. La caída fue horrible. Aunque nunca llego a presenciarla directamente, tenía signos en España. Su pobre España. Callado, distante, con muchos problemas…

Miro triste, con un deje de pena, la bandera de España que apareció cuando el rey termino su mensaje. Siempre con problemas económicos, siempre tuvo alguna clase de problemas, siempre en guerras que dañaban su economía – "Siempre en guerras y problemas que te dañaban, que te hacían heridas, que te debilitaban…" – Pensó de súbito, para terminar con su triste reflexión – Problemas que aun tienes Antonio… – susurro.

Y recordó otra vez. Esta vez con un joven y más maduro Juan Carlos. Tomo su café de su mesita, saboreándolo. Arrugo el entrecejo, se había enfriado un poco.

"_Después de la muerte de Francisco Franco un 20 de Noviembre de 1975. El aun príncipe de España jura acatar los principios del franquismo. Fue proclamado Rey de España el 22 de noviembre de 1975 con una ceremonia llamada "Misa de Espíritu Santo" en la Iglesia San Jerónimo el Real, en Madrid. _

_Pablo VI* había recibido a los recién coronados Juan Carlos y Sofía, deseándoles un largo y feliz reinado. Y vio a España… después de tanto tiempo. Apenas pudo saludarlo y preguntarle como estaba. A los pocos minutos se despidió con su habitual sonrisa, tenia asuntos que atender. Pero alcanzo a invitarle a que viniera a su país._

_La Santa Sede intentaba no dar un suspiro de aburrimiento mientras leía las noticias en el periódico en un local cercano al Vaticano. Desde la última vez que supo del Príncipe, ahora rey, la situación política no había cambiado mucho en Europa. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el relajamiento de costumbres que había últimamente desde la década de los 60. – "Si alguien se le hubiera ocurrido algo así antes, hubiera terminado muy mal. La vergüenza de la familia" – Supuso que dirían en otros tiempos, mientras veía de reojo los besos apasionados de una pareja joven._

_No es el primer beso que ve. Claro que no. Pero los besos siempre llevaban simbolismo: de respeto, amor, consideración… y en privado, más si es un beso así. – "Prefiero los besos de las bodas, son tan… significativos y simbólicos, el sello de la relación frente a Dios, no un beso por hacerlo, por puro placer carnal. Se me hace tan frio ese beso. Aunque… Supongo que algún día me acostumbrare…" –_

_Se encogió de hombros, imaginando lo feliz que debe estar Francia con esta situación."_

La Santa Sede se rio. Francia sí que aprovecho esa situación. – "¿Quién sabrá con cuantas chicas habrá estado? Espero al menos que no les haya hecho soñar con falsas ilusiones" – Pensó, un poco preocupada de su propio pensamiento.

Negó con la cabeza y se levanto de la cama, apagando el televisor. Francia ya es un adulto, tiene conciencia si hace algo malo o bueno, igual que las chicas que pasan por su vida – "Ese cambio no pudo ser tan malo ¿verdad?" – Se pregunto a sí misma, dirigiéndose al baño para terminar de levantarse.

"_Más tarde, El rey promovió y alentó la Ley para la Reforma Política, que fue votada por el Congreso de los Diputados el 18 de noviembre de 1976 y aprobada en referendum con un abrumador apoyo del 94%, lo que inició la Transición Española hacia la democracia."_

**Continuará**…

**Carlos** **I****: Carlos de Austria** o **Habsburgo** (Gante, 24 de febrero de 1500–Mon

asterio de Yuste, 21 de septiembre de 1558) reinó junto con su madre en todos los reinos y territorios de España con el nombre de **Carlos I** (1516a -1556) y unió en su persona por primera vez las coronas de Castilla (incluida Navarra) y Aragón. También fue Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico como **Carlos V** (1520-1558), llamado _César_, _el César Carlos_ o _Su Majestad Cesárea_.

Hijo de Juana I de Castilla y Felipe I el Hermoso, y nieto por vía paterna de Maximiliano I de Austria o Habsburgo y María de Borgoña (de quienes heredó los Países Bajos, los territorios austriacos y el derecho al trono imperial) y por vía materna de los Reyes Católicos, de quienes heredó Castilla, Navarra, las Islas Canarias, las Indias, Nápoles, Sicilia y Aragón.

**Felipe II: ****Felipe II de Austria** o **Habsburgo**, llamado **El Prudente** (Valladolid; 21 de mayo de 1527-San Lorenzo de El Escorial; 13 de septiembre de 1598), fue rey de España desde el 15 de enero de 1556 hasta su muerte, de Nápoles y Sicilia desde 1554 y de Portugal y los Algarves —como **Felipe I**— desde 1580, realizando la tan ansiada unión dinástica que duró sesenta años. Fue asimismo rey de Inglaterra, por su matrimonio con María I de Inglaterra, entre 1554 y 1558.

Hijo y heredero de Carlos I de España e Isabel de Portugal, hermano de María de Austria y Juana de Austria, nieto por vía paterna de Juana I de Castilla y Felipe I de Castilla y de Manuel I de Portugal y María de Aragón por vía materna; murió el 13 de septiembre de 1598 a los 71 años de edad, en el monasterio de San Lorenzo de El Escorial, para lo cual fue traído desde Madrid en una silla-tumbona fabricada para tal fin.

Desde su muerte fue presentado por sus defensores como arquetipo de virtudes, y como un monstruo fanático y despótico por sus enemigos. Esta dicotomía entre la Leyenda Blanca o Rosa y Leyenda Negra fue favorecida por su propio accionar ya que se negó a que se publicaran biografías suyas en vida y ordenó la destrucción de su correspondencia. La historiografía anglosajona y protestante lo ha calificado como un ser fanático, despótico, criminal, imperialista y genocida minimizando sus victorias hasta lo anecdótico y magnificando sus derrotas en exceso. Basta como ejemplo la pérdida de una parte de la Armada Invencible —cuya verdadera denominación era la _Grande y Felicísima Armada_— debido a un fuerte temporal, que fue transformada en una victoria inglesa.

Su reinado se caracterizó por la exploración global y la expansión territorial a través de los océanos Atlántico y Pacífico, llevando a la Monarquía Hispánica a ser la primera potencia de Europa y alcanzando el Imperio español su apogeo, convirtiéndolo en el primer imperio mundial ya que, por primera vez en la historia, un imperio integraba territorios de todos los continentes del planeta tierra.** Cada vez que leo esto** y me imagino su imperio, me sorprendo muchísimo. ¿Cómo una persona puede poseer tanto a la vez, en casi todos los continentes? Muchos quisieran saber cómo se siente ser rey de semejante imperio.

**Aun se hallaba un poco enojada con él**: El **Saco de Roma** (adaptación al español de la voz italiana _Sacco di Roma_) tuvo lugar el 6 de mayo de 1527por las tropas españolas e imperiales de Carlos I y señaló una victoria imperial crucial en el conflicto entre el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico y la Liga de Cognac (1526–1529, la alianza de Francia, Milán, Venecia, Florencia y el Papado firmada el 2 de mayo de 1526).

**El tiempo pasó… Y un 1898 llego: **La **Guerra hispano-estadounidense** se desató entre España y los Estados Unidos de América en 1898, durante la infancia del rey Alfonso XIII, cuando ejercía la regencia la reina María Cristina de Habsburgo-Lorena, viuda del rey Alfonso XII, siendo presidente del gobierno español Práxedes Mateo Sagasta y presidente de Estados Unidos, William McKinley.

Este conflicto se denomina comúnmente en España la **Guerra de Cuba** o el **desastre del 98**; en Cuba, **Guerra hispano-cubano-norteamericana**. También se le llama incorrectamente **Guerra hispano-americana** por influencia de la manera en que se lo conoce en Estados Unidos, _**Spanish-American War**_.

Sus principales resultados fueron la pérdida por parte de España de la isla de Cuba (que se proclamó república independiente pero quedó bajo tutela de Estados Unidos) así como de Puerto Rico, Filipinas y Guam, que pasaron a ser dependencias coloniales de Estados Unidos. En Filipinas la ocupación estadounidense degeneró en la guerra filipino-estadounidense de 1899-1902.

**Pablo VI: ****Pablo VI** (en latín: _Paulus PP VI_), de nombre secular **Giovanni Battista Enrico Antonio Maria Montini**(Concesio, Lombardía; 26 de septiembre de 1897 - Castel Gandolfo; 6 de agosto de 1978), fue el papa 262.º de laIglesia católica y soberano de la Ciudad del Vaticano desde el 21 de junio de 1963 hasta su muerte el 6 de agostode 1978.

Sucediendo a Juan XXIII, decidió continuar con el Concilio Vaticano II, la gran obra del pontífice anterior. Asimismo, fomentó las relaciones ecuménicas con las iglesias ortodoxas, anglicanas y protestantes, dando lugar a muchas reuniones y acuerdos históricos.

Entre 1922 y 1954 trabajó en la secretaría de Estado de la Santa Sede. Durante su estadía allí, Montini junto a Domenico Tardini fueron considerados como los más cercanos e influyentes colaboradores del papa Pío XII, quien en 1954 lo nombró arzobispo de Milán, la diócesis más grande de Italia, por lo que se convertía automáticamente en secretario de la Conferencia Episcopal italiana. Juan XXIII lo elevó al cardenalato en 1958, y después de la muerte de san Juan XXIII, Montini fue considerado uno de los más probables sucesores.

Tomó el nombre de Pablo para indicar su misión renovadora en todo el mundo de la difusión del mensaje de Cristo. Reabrió el Concilio Vaticano II, dándole prioridad y dirección. Después de que el Concilio hubiera finalizado su labor, Pablo VI se hizo cargo de la interpretación y aplicación de sus mandatos, a menudo caminando por una delgada línea entre las expectativas contrapuestas de los distintos grupos dentro de la Iglesia católica. La magnitud y la profundidad de las reformas afectaron a todas las áreas de la Iglesia, superando durante su pontificado las políticas similares de reforma de sus predecesores y sucesores.

Lo último que recuerda y reflexiona la santa sede son los movimientos de los años 60, la famosa revolución sexual.

**Dejen comentarios!**


	4. Recuerdo: Origen del Nombre de España

Hola! Vamos con otro capítulo. Pero esta vez será como un extra. La Santa Sede recuerda al Imperio Romano. Después seguiremos el ritmo normal de cada capítulo. Espero que les guste ^^

**Siete Recuerdos**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el aviso de abdicación de Juan Carlos. Ahora el futuro rey de España, su hijo Felipe, tomaría el trono.

Todos los periódicos, al menos en una pequeña parte, le dedicaban artículos a los sucesos que se estaban desarrollando. Su vida, su ya muy sabida afición*, sus hijos, sus problemas, sus viajes, su relación con los presidentes hispanoamericanos… Ahí se detuvo, sonriendo.

– "Eso me recuerda su relación con cierta personita que España nombro como "Pequeña Venecia" – Pensó, riéndose un poco. Nunca entendió porque Antonio le dio semejante nombre a Venezuela. Aunque… su nombre no es que sea muy común que digamos.

"_Dominus Roma. Disculpe que le interrumpa. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Preguntaba, un poco tímida, una niña de aparentes cinco años detrás de una columna del templo mayor. Su cabello y la mayoría de su pequeño vestido blanco se encontraban ocultos por su manta de color marrón._

_La Antigua Roma le miro, entre molesto y divertido por la interrupción. Se cruzo de brazos._

– _Puella… puella Catilina, últimamente te da por interrumpirme en todo – Dijo, aparentemente sin interés, Apoyándose en una columna._

– _Lo siento mucho Dominus Roma. No volverá a suceder– Se apresuro a decir, escondiéndose un poco más. Últimamente Roma, su "padre", no se llevaban bien con ella._

– _Ven Catilina– Pidió suavemente, en un tono más amable. La niña se asomo un poco – Si te acercas podrás preguntarme lo que querías… –Sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de la niña se acelerara. La sonrisa de Roma era tan bonita…_

– _Como digas Dominus Roma –acepto, en un tono menos tímido, acercándose con una pequeña pero linda sonrisa._

_El Imperio Romano hablo con un anciano, aparentemente uno de sus superiores, después le tomo de la mano y la llevo por uno de sus mercados._

– _Entonces puella, ¿de qué querías hablarme? – Le pregunto de repente, viendo como los humanos compraban todo tipo de alimentos. Catilina lo miro curiosa por un momento, asintiendo._

– _De los demás… –dijo simplemente._

– _¿Los demás? – Esta vez fue Roma el que hablo con un tono curioso._

– _Si, las demás provincias que posees en tu imperio… _–_ Aclaro, señalando un comerciante extranjero, aparentemente griego._

– _Ah, eso… – Miro al comerciante, quedando pensativo. Apenas segundos después dirigió su mirada sobre la niña, sobresaltándola un poco, no se esperaba eso – Si, tengo muchas provincias. Con lugares tan distantes y diferentes entre sí que nunca lo podrás imaginar… – La niña quería preguntar algo, pero lo dejo hablar, se veía tan entusiasmado – Tengo a Egipto, la tierra de los viejos faraones y Alejandría. Tengo a la hermosa Helena, la encantadora Grecia… – Catilina noto el cambio en su tono cuando hablo de la mujer que solía venir de vez en cuanto a la capital del imperio – Tengo a Galia, los que cultivan la vid – Roma quería continuar pero la niña esta vez sí lo interrumpió._

– _¿Cómo es Galia? – Pregunto, intentando que su curiosidad no se viera tanto._

– _Galia es un niño. Un niño muy diferente a ti…_

– _¿Diferente? –Se pregunto confundida– ¿Por qué Roma? –_

– _Es un niño. Si. Un niño como tu Catilina… pero con un comportamiento que deja mucho que desear…–Se lamento. Acariciando los cabellos de la niña– Además que pronto, calculo que dentro de dos o tres siglos, alcanzara la adolescencia…_

– _¿la adolescencia? ¿Tan pronto? – Con sus palabras parecía sorprendida. Lo miro a los ojos, intentando entender al mayor – ¿no era, acaso, un niño como yo, solo que… con un mal comportamiento? –_

– _Lo es… – afirmo sus palabras– es un niño de aparentes 13 años. De cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos azules y de carácter muy cambiante: a veces es tímido, pero también es muy fastidioso, especialmente cuando se trata de su físico… –Roma suspiro, frunciendo el ceño. Pensar en él y en su amiguito ya le daba dolor de cabeza._

–_Oh, entiendo…–musito, viendo con curiosidad el seño fruncido de Roma, casi nunca lo ve así – "Ese niño debe ser muy fastidioso como para poner a Roma enojado… ¿me pregunto que le hará?" – Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo Roma susurro unas palabras que llamaron mucho más su atención._

–_Si… siempre fastidiando con Hispania_– _susurro, mas para el que para Catilina._

– _¿Hispania? –Pregunto, con las energías renovadas. Ese nombre le sonaba, creía haberlo oído en algún lugar alguna vez ¡ah, claro! La Provincia prospera hispana, donde provenían muchos hombres interesantes– ¿lo conoces? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es…_–

– _Shuu– Se puso el dedo índice cerca de la boca, en señal de que callase. La niña lo hizo al instante, con las mejillas rojas. Al rato jugo un poco con su manta, intentando evadir su timidez y las miradas curiosas de los humanos._

_Roma le divertía todas las preguntas que hizo, a la vez, sobre Hispania. En especial, su infantil intento de evadir la situación que le producía vergüenza…_

–_Una pregunta a la vez Pulcra Puella_– _Sonrió, viendo como la niña le daba aun más vergüenza, a causa de lo que dijo. Al ver que la niña evadió su mirada, se burlo, lo más suave posible. De todas sus provincias… ella era la más tímida y la más extraña. Le revolvió los cabellos, dándole palmaditas en la espalda._

–_Para ver… ¿Qué fue lo primero que me preguntaste? Mmmm ¡ya! ¿Qué si conozco a Hispania? ¡Por supuesto! Yo lo conquiste… –La niña noto como Roma soltó una risa boba, mientras miraba a una dirección, aparentemente buscándolo – ¡La segunda! ¿Cómo es? Es un niño como Galia, casi de la misma edad. Solo que tiene la piel bronceada y el cabello marrón ¡pero no tanto como yo! – Se rio otra vez, cargándola de repente, asustando por segunda vez a la niña– ¡Y!... Disculpa pero… ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a preguntar después? – Pregunto, con una curiosidad muy rara, casi como la niña._

– _Pues… lo que te quería preguntar es si… el nombre de Hispania se lo pusiste tú u otra representación…– Termino. Mirando otra vez a Roma. Esperando ansiosa y feliz su respuesta._

– _No pulcra. El nombre ya lo tenía desde hacia tiempo. Yo solo lo adapte al latín…–La niña observo cómo se puso aparentemente triste, pero no una tristeza grande. ¿Cómo decirlo?, tiene una tristeza… ¿juguetona?_

– _Ah, está bien Roma…–Sonrió asintiendo, jugando con los flequillos del cabello de Roma. Su cabello es tan raro y despeinado– ¿y qué significa? –_

_Roma la miro de una forma extraña, demasiado misterioso. Después sintió unos ligeros temblores. La niña se confundió, acercándose al imperio para no caerse. Miro más de cerca su mirada y lo descubrió: Roma quería hacerse el gracioso, estaba aguantando las ganas de reír._

– _Yo… eh… ¿Roma? –Pregunto, genuinamente confundida. No entendía lo gracioso de la pregunta ¿Qué tenia de chistoso preguntar qué significaba Hispania? Su nombre,__ Vaticinĭum__, que le había asignado a regañadientes Roma, significaba Predicción o Vaticinio. Y eso no tenía nada de gracioso…_

– _Disculpa puella, Es que…–la sostuvo más firmemente, intentando contener las ganas de reír, nunca superaría ese nombre – El nombre, su significado. Es un tanto… Curiosum –Carraspeo, respirando un poco. Debía intentar calmarse un poco._

–_¿curiosum? ¿Por qué? –Lo miro, mas confundida si es posible. Algunas veces Roma se comportaba muy raro._

– _Significa… "Tierra d-de– No puedo continuar. Bajo a Catilina al suelo y se rio. Demasiado, incluso para ella. La niña ya se estaba cansando. Si no quería decirle, ¡que lo dijera de una vez! Ella tenía cosas que hacer, además, su paciencia de niña se estaba acabando…_

– _Roma… ¿"Tierra de…– paro, intentando que el siguiera._

– _Del fenicio, su nombre viene del fenicio. Hispania significa: "Tierra de Conejos"*, porque habitan y viven los… conejos– Roma no pudo más, y siguió riendo, aun más sonoramente._

_La niña lo miro confundida ¿Tierra de Conejos? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Tanto misterio para eso? Aunque… la niña no culpo del todo a Roma. Ese nombre es lindo. Sí, pero es muy gracioso._

– "_Pobre Hispania. Si Roma, que es mayor, no se aguanta la risa, no quiero imaginar cómo serán los demás. Espero que Ponpeyo Trogo* y Tito Libio* tengan razón sobre el carácter de los hispanos" – Suspiro. Mirando como Roma, poco a poco, se tranquilizaba."_

Vaticano se rio. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que Roma ya no estaba con ellos. Pero… esos recuerdos, le parecían cono si hubieran pasado ayer.

**Continuara…**

**Su ya muy sabida afición**: El rey Juan Carlos participó como regatista en los Juegos Olímpicos de Múnich 1972 compitiendo en la clase Dragon con su embarcación "Fortuna". Sus dos tripulantes fueron Félix Gancedo y Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba. Posteriormente formó parte del equipo Bribón.

También es radioaficionado (su indicativo es EA0JC), y aficionado al esquí y a la caza. Esta afición ha suscitado distintas polémicas, además de la desatada a raíz de su viaje a Botsuana en 2012. Así, el 8 de octubre de 2004 participó en una cacería de osos en Rumanía. En 2006, distintos medios de Rusia lo acusaron de haber cazado a un oso drogado, lo que llevó a la apertura de una investigación por parte de las autoridades rusas. Este hecho fue desmentido por la Casa del Rey. A raíz de esas polémicas, el 21 de julio de 2012 la sección española del Fondo Mundial para la Naturaleza (WWF) decidió suprimir el cargo de Presidente de Honor de sus estatutos, cargo que ostentaba el Rey desde la fundación de la organización.

Fue ganador del Premio Carlomagno en 1982 y del Premio Simón Bolívar en 1983, y ha recibido doctorados _honoris causa_ en universidades como las de Bolonia(1988), Oxford (1986), Cambrigde (1988), Harvard (1983) o La Sorbona (1985).

**Origen del Nombre Venezuela: **La **etimología de****Venezuela** históricamente se ha atribuido al diminutivo de la palabra _Venezziola_ _Venezia_ (Venecia en italiano). La versión más conocida afirma que en 1499 Alonso de Ojeda, acompañado por Américo Vespucio, navegó por la costa septentrional de Suramérica. Al llegar al hoy llamado Golfo de Venezuela (entrada marítima al Lago de Maracaibo) se encontró con pueblos nativos cuyas viviendas estaban construidas sobre pilotes de madera que sobresalían del agua (palafitos). A Vespucio se le asemejó a la ciudad de Venecia. Y se dice que Vespucio llamó a aquella región La Pequeña Venecia, o Venezuela, término que se extendería a todo el territorio. **Cuando leí esto juro que** me imagine a España cargando a Venezuela bebe y diciendo: ah, es tan lindo como ita-chan xD te llamaras Venezuela, como veneciano ^^ jajajaja Hetalia te cambia la percepción de la vida xD

**Dominus**: Señor en latín.

**Puella:** Niña en latín.

**Pulcra:** Bella, linda o encantadora en latín.

**Curiosum**: Curioso en latín.

**Tierra de Conejos: **El nombre de España deriva de **Hispania**, nombre con el que los romanos designaban al conjunto de la península Ibérica, término alternativo al nombre **Iberia** preferido por los autores griegos para referirse al mismo espacio. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el término Hispania no es de raíz latina ha llevado a la formulación de varias teorías sobre su origen, algunas de ellas controvertidas.

«Hispania» proviene del fenicio _i-spn-ya_, un término cuyo uso está documentado desde el segundo milenio antes de Cristo y significa **tierra de conejos** debido a la gran cantidad de conejos que habitaban en España, en inscripciones ugaríticas.

Los romanos, por tanto, le habrían dado a Hispania el significado de **'tierra abundante en conejos**', un uso recogido por Cicerón, César, Plinio el Viejo, Catón, Tito Livio y, en particular, Cátulo, que se refiere a Hispania como península _cuniculosa_ (en algunas monedas acuñadas en la época de Adriano figuraban personificaciones de Hispania como una dama sentada y con un conejo a sus pies).

**Ponpeyo Trogo: ****Cneo Pompeyo Trogo** (en latín _Cnaeus Pompeius Trogus_) fue un historiador galo-romanizado del siglo I a. C., perteneciente a la tribu de los voconcios de la Galia Narbonense. Trogo cobró renombre durante la época de Augusto y es casi contemporáneo de Tito Livio.

La frase o la parte de la obra que recuerda la Santa Sede sobre los hispanos es esta:

"Los hispanos (de Hispania) tienen preparado el cuerpo para la abstinencia y la fatiga, y el ánimo para la muerte: dura y austera sobriedad en todo [...] En tantos siglos de guerras con Roma no han tenido ningún capitán sino Viriato, hombre de tal virtud y continencia que, después de vencer los ejércitos consulares durante 10 años, nunca quiso en su género de vida distinguirse de cualquier soldado raso"

"[Los hispanos] prefieren la guerra al descanso y si no tienen enemigo exterior lo buscan en casa."

**Tito Livio: Tito Livio** (en latín _Titus Livius Patavinus_; _Patavium_, 59 a. C. – ibídem, 17 d. C.), fue un famoso historiador romano.

La frase o la parte de la obra que recuerda la Santa Sede sobre los hispanos es esta:

"Ágil, belicoso, inquieto. Hispania es distinta de Itálica, más dispuesta para la guerra a causa de lo áspero del terreno y del genio de los hombres"

**Si un español está leyendo esto**… debo decirle que a ustedes les han dedicado frases geniales. Especialmente cuando se trata de guerra, ustedes han sido históricamente reconocidos y muy buenos en eso. En serio, a lo largo de los siglos un personaje importante decía algo más o menos así: los hispanos/españoles son buenos para la guerra, pero malos para gobernar.

Si no me creen, lean en cualquier punto de internet frases sobre su país: España. Y se sorprenderán. Leyendo esto da la sensación de que nunca cambiaron a lo largo de los siglos, que siguen siendo iguales a sus ancestros…

Yo leí todas las frases en Wikiquote, la enciclopedia dedicada a frases famosas sobre cualquier cosa. Busquen la parte de España y se sorprenderán. Mi país (Venezuela), apenas tiene unas cuantas frases xD

**Sin más que decir… comenten ^^**


End file.
